Golden flash
by LostNimbus
Summary: Jacob Walker a vetran reincarnates into the Naruto world as Namikaze Minato the last member of the Namikaze clan. How far will he rise and who will he choose to be with? Lemons?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The last namikaze.**

Death. The ultimate fate we all share, no one can escape it as it always looms over us. Withought death there couldn't be life, how else are you supposed to feed yourself? The point of the matter is that I Jacob Walker died at the age of 87. My life was a hard one, as it involved me serving in the military ever since I was a child. My father was an admiral in the first world war so I ended up being raised inside of the military due to my mother being a genius scientist.

The first few years of my life I spent training and learning under the guidance of my parents and a few other military soldiers who were close to them. When I was old enough I was stationed in pearl harbor as a member of the Navy. I never expected to be caught up in the bombing of pearl harbor but I was. I tried my best to shoot down as many Japanese planes as I could but eventually a few got by and killed the fleet. That terrible day was the start of my awful descent into hell. The united states decided to join the second world war, and being stuck in a military family I had to follow as it was my duty.

I was a fighter pilot who was apart of the island hopping attack force that the united states devised to use against the Japanese. It worked really well, eventually to the point where we would end up taking an island where all the residents already committed suicide. I cried myself to sleep as I couldn't forget seeing the bodies of dead children stacked at the bottom of random cliffs, it was sickening. The war was progressing farther and farther until eventually we reached the island of Japan itself.

During one of the sweeps across the Islands I was shot down and ended up being captured by one of the older japanese households. They were known as the momoshi clan desendents if the Momochi ninja clan. For over a month they tortured me trying to get information out of me, they whipped, beat, and starved me. They even went as far as play psycological tricks on me tormenting me every bleeding second. Finally on one fatefull day they dragged me out into their courtyard to continue to tortue me when suddenly the earth shook and a huge flash went off in the horizon. The United states unleashed their atomic bombs down on Japan and the war soon came to a close.

The Clan leader Momoshi Souma confronted me the next day when he learned if their defeat and the evaporation of a city. Tears of rightious fury trailed down his face as he lost his son and daughter in the bombing. Souma wanted to have revenge for his children but the war was over there was no one he could take his anger out on, no one but me the lone soldier. Souma beat me to a pulp that day and the following one too. Soon he made it a habit, and then after it awhile it lost its charm so he untied me and had me fight him back. From that day on we sparred and fought eachother to forget our stress our worries, teaching eachother new techniques and tricks to taking eachother down.

Years passed and one day I asked him why he didn't just gut me and why he gave me a chance to fight back. I'll never forget what he said to me that day. "I didn't release you because I was kind but because I wanted to satisfy myself by making my enemy hurt. It washed away the pain seeing you bleed but it didn't bring them back. I started to see you differently, you were no longer an enemy but instead a stubborn man who fights for his flag. In the end I guess were all the same, fools who only share the same fate to one day die."

A month later he let me leave and I returned home to america. On my return I learned that my father passed away in the war and my mother soon after from grief thinking both of us were KIA. It was the fifties though so the US went into a huge economic boom and life was never better. I tried living a normal life for awhile but I couldn't function the same as others. I mean I started a succesfull buisness and even had a few good relationships here and there but life felt fake to me. I would be reminded every now and then how fragile we really were as a species by my reacuring nightmares.

When the cold war came around I was asked by the government to return to continue serving my country and try to flesh out commies as a spy. For whatever reason I accepted the job offer and became an assassin for the government. For the next few years I used what I learned from my time with Souma to sneak in and out earasing all if my targets, completing all of my missions. I even started to study and learn how buisnesses and politics worked by reading my targets notes and or plans after I killed them. Pretty soon I learned how to instantly notice if a buisness or political group was running some illeagle dealings or not. The government was happy with my performance so they let me lead a platoon of men in the new vietnam war.

This war was even bloodier than the one before it. Death and destruction was everywhere as we painted the forests red with blood before we burned them down entirely. It was terrible and eventually I questioned why I did any of this. I returned after the war was over, only to be greeted with teens and college students yelling at me for being a baby killer. I found it a bit funny that they could actually say that to us, their whole generation fed off of the wealth brought in from killing thousands in the second world war.

After I retired I settled down in the country side as a farmer so I could feel peace once more. It was probably the happiest part of my entire life, as I once more started studying the best way to make my crops grow. I even studied meditation as I found it a good way to relax and clear my head.

Years passed and the 21rst century rolled around. New things, New ideas the world was way to different then it was when I was a kid. People were getting lazier and fatter proving that their ignorance of how tough the world is was truly blissfull for them. On my farm I installed the internet and spent most of my time learning from english or japanese websites. I got in touch with my old rival Souma through a webchat website and we talked to eachother about our lives.

Souma was living happily as his youngest daughter finally gave birth to a baby boy named Sasuke. He bragged about being a grandfather and I just smiled, he told me all about this thing called anime where his daughter got the idea to name her son that. I got interested in it so I looked it up and found the show called Naruto. It was really interesting in a couple of ways and I got hooked pretty soon. I later moved to Japan so I could reunite with my old friend and spend time with him.

As we got older so did Sasuke, he was a handsome boy who looked almost like souma did back in the day. Souma and I trained Sasuke in ninja and military arts to protect himself with. Sasuke was more of a brainy type so I taught him a lot about medicine and herbs along with algebra, while Souma taught him Japanese history and writing. I also taught him english but he was terrible at it and had trouble with it. Eventually Souma grew up into a fine young teen but sadly I passed away before I could watch him grow up further.

Souma and his family sat next to my hospital bed and talked to me before I left for the other world. Sasuke started to cry so I just brought my hand up to his head and patted his head telling him it's fine. I looked at my old friend and rival as I was losing my vision I smiled and gave him my last words. "See you later you damn old perverted ninja." I could hear him laughing and crying at the same time as I drifted off into the dark abyss.

 _Greetings mortal known as Jacob Walker you have passed away at the age of 87._ I heard a voice in my head, or well in my spirit I guess.

 _In your life you have committed many suns but you remained pure for some reason or another. Where many would have gone insane you stayed calm and collected accepting death as you do life._ _You even became friends with the one who has hurt you the most, forgiving him for all the pain he inflicted on you._ _As a reward I am allowing you to be reborn into a world your familliar with. Is there any other wish you would want to be granted mortal?_ I smiled processing what the voice was telling me. A wish huh, well I don't really want anything but I could ask for that.

"Can you allow for Sasuke to have a wonderfull and happy future? that's all I really need. Oh and tell the old fool hey for me as well."

 _Hahaha! Very well mortal your wish has been granted now begone._ The world flashed once more and a bright light attacked my eyes, I wailed as the child I was I was born.

A year passed by and reality shifted in for me as I stared at myself in the mirror. There stood a small boy with bright spiky blond hair with bright blue eyes, the childs name was Namikaze Minato and I was that child. My father died in the second great shinobi war and my mother passed away due to birth and grief. It was so similair to how my parents died in my previous life it wasn't even funny.

Anyways right now i'm the last member of an old shinobi clan, that is located at the very edge of the village. As a one year old child I have no political power and as an orphan no protection, oh did god love playing pranks on me.

So I started to train my body to get stronger, faster, and more flexible practicing all of the forms Souma taught me in my previous life. I trained until I passed oit every day and would wake up the next day and do it all over again. This little routine if mine continued for six months until I heard a little ding in my head.

 _Congradulations host has unlocked the basic level of the system._ _This system will evaluate your performance and grant you rewards every now and then._ _Due to training for the last 6 months you get to choose one of three rewards and automatically get a beginners kit._ Well that was awfully nice of them.

 _Choices:_

 _1\. Increase chakra reserves by 2x_

 _2\. Unlock Namikaze bloodline._

 _3\. Obtain fire nature_

"Option 2 please."

 _processing...Unlocking bloodline..._ _Bloodline unlocked. Host will experiance pain for the next 30 minutes._

A jolting shock spread throughout my body making it feel as each one of my cells were being struck by lightning. I bit my tounge and made my mind focus on the bloods path instead of the pain I was feeling. 30 minutes soon passed and the pain stopped leaving me exhausted and sore.

 _Congradulations Namikaze bloodline has awakened._ 'System did the original Minato have his bloodline unlocked?'

 _No he did not, also here are the details of the bloodline._ _(Raises reflexes and charm to an ungodly level, also ????) Unlocked 15%_.'Okay system first whats with the charm thing also why the question marks?'

 _You didn't think that it was natural for the namikaze's to look more feminine did you? It's a part of your bloodline, and the more you unlock the more attractive you'll become. Also the ???? is there because even I don't know yet._ 'Oh okay thanks for the info.' _Does host want to open the beginners kit?_ Yes please do.'

 _Opening package._

 _Congradulations host has won._

 _Basics of sealing_

 _Silver chopsticks_

 _Shadow clone jutsu._

 _Goodbye host work hard see you next time we deem you worthy._

Once the voice dissapeared a buch of information rushed into my head teaching me the basics on seals and the shadow clone jutsu, also a pair of chopsticks popped out in front of me.

I was releaved that my life would be a bit easier as I now had a way to study faster than others.

I practiced the shadow clone jutsu for a few days before I finally got it mastered. Following that I created around 20 clones to the library so that I could study the geography and local history, Something i'll need to know for the coming war.

The library itself was a large building that had a ton of information inside of it minus the important ninja related information, like clan techniques and jutsus. 'Damn at the rate i'm going I wont be able to keep up with the other clans.'

I mean don't get me wrong I know how to fight thanks to my time in the military but the Naruto world has jutsus that I are a huge threat to me, and I have no experiance fighting against them. So I stopped my training to search the inside of my clans house to see if there were any notes or jutsus left over. Unfortunately all I could find was a scroll that taught me some things about chakra control and a single piece of chakra paper. I found this on a strange black book with a golden dragon on the front of it.

I tried to open it but for some reason the book was locked shut. So I placed the book on my desk amd sat on my bed holding both the chakra control scroll and the chakra paper. I first imbued my chakra into the paper as I watched the paper to crumble up and get cut in half. 'That means that I can use wind and lightning styled jutsus.' After seeing this I sent 20 shadow clones out to practice using the chakra nature on leafs. Next I read over the chakra control manuel that went into finer details on how to mix your physical energy with your spiritual energy.

I spent a good hour memorizing the new information before i closed the scroll and started to practise it myself. It was an i teresting feeling but I did notice that building up my chakra became a lot easier then it was origanally. The problem that I have woth chakra control is that my spiritual energy is atleast 1000 times bigger than my physical energy due to me being reborn. So in order for me to increase my control and chara reserves i'll have to expand my chakra veins and build up my body.

The problem with that is that I was still a child, I mean sure the bodies here adapt a lot better compared to the ones on earth but I was still to young to build up any muscles. So instead I created an alternative method using seals, I created a seal that restricts the amount of air I could breath in making my lungs work harder. I created a few other seals too, like a seal that increases gravity a little bit and another one that helps build pink muscle.

I wear these three seals at all times, as I train, eat and sleep. For the next half a year a trained like this unlocking another 5% of my bloodline. Other than training i've also been using my shadow clones to try and build a farm next to my house. It's a hobby of mine that I like to distract myself with everynow and then. The garden has potatoes and carrots growing in them on one half and on the other I have a veriaty of flowers.

One random day I went to bed all bloody and cut up from my training. I was too tired to clean myself off so I just passed out on my bed. The next day I woke up to my alarm seal that I made to wake me up, I was tired so I sent my cut hand over it and pressed down. But the seal just keot beeping so I looked up to check what was going on when I noticed that the black book was open. I sbuttled over too it after I took a second to turn of the alarm seal.

The book appeared to open because it touched some of my dry blood left on my hand from yesterday.

'Dragon cloak.'

(An ancient art passed down by the Namikaze family. It is a nine step art created from using chakra to create a cloak resembling a dragon around the practioner. Effect vary between users.)

As I read the book I was in complete awe at my clans secret technique. It was similair to the 8 gates and Ninetails cloak but at the same time different. I was shocked that such a technique exsisted, and began to think how strong naruto would have been if he had this move.

Anyways i've decided that i'm learning this technique.

So I continued to read about the first step. It was called 'Dragon's horn' The focus of it was forcing the chakra to follow the spiral in your hair and force out chakra through the pours on your head. Sending the chakra out was easy but it just dissapaited quickly after so I had to figure out how to make the chakra stay. I practiced this jutsu along with my normal training for another 3 months before I finally got it down. Turns out I jist needed some more practice. The next step was called 'Dragon scale' it was the same as the dragons horn except this had to be applied to the entire body. It took me two days to get down, before I could read the next steo of the technique.

'Dragon horn and Dragon scale are the easiest part to learn of this technique. They are there so you can learn how to cloak yourself but don't be tricked there is nothing that defines them as a dragon. Anyone with high chakra control can perform those techniques, no those two were there to train contol. The next step in this technique is to flush out all impurities in the skin, the trick is to...'

So the first two steps were about control that makes sense. Now all I have to do is focus on flushing out the impurities in my skin, sounds easy but nothing ever is.

To flush out the impuritues I had to use my physical energy in a special way to force rhem out if my pores. The problem is that when I tried to do it I failed because I was still lacking the energy to do so. So I had to increase the gravity by 4 times the normal amount on my seal. I spent all of my time training my body until I was three years old where I tried once more. This time I succeeded in forcing them out as My whole body was covered in a really gross and smelly black goo. After I washed myself down I noticed that my skin was a little paler and a whole lot smoother and stronger.

After my success I decided to go inti town for once to celebrate with dinner. Konaha was a nice place in my eyes, as it was about as advanced as it was back when I was a kid minus cars and planes.

I was felt like having something good so I went to a random noodle stand and ordered my meal, while I was waiting I overheard some news.

"Hey did you hear about the three Sanin?"

"Yeah aren't they the pair of teenagers that the hokage taught, I heard they got the title from beating Hanzo."

"You idiot they lost to Hanzo they got the name from Hanzo himself for surviving."

"Oh really opps my bad. Still that's pretty awesome looks like we have some pretty promising ninja nowadays huh."

The two continued to talk to eachother as I grabbed my food, paid and left.

'So they finally got their titles, that means that Jiriaya will soon teach pein.' As I ate my dinner on top of one of the many rooftops in konoha I caught sight of the hokage himself, he was the 3rd hokage yet it was weird seeing him so young. He must have heard my thoughts as he turned to look at me before appearing right in front of me. "Hey brat were you thinking that I was old!"

I jist looked at him with a face full of confusion. "Why would I think that you look like your in your 30s." Sarutobi smiled at that comment and started to laugh. "Haha yeah I do look young for my age don't I what's your name boy, I don't recognize you." After he said that his eyes grew a bit larger before narrowing down a lot. "I don't recognize you." Damn why are japanese people always so suspicious of others all the time. "My name is Namikaze Minato and I spend most of my time training at home in the woods hokage sama." He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again looking at me with a bit of pity.

"Oh i'm sorry I forgot until now, I remember your father he was a brave shinobi." I looked back at him giving him a sad smile. "It's okay."

Sarutobi sat next to me as we watched the sun set off into the distance together.

"Minato do you know what you want to do in the future?" I didn't look at him keeping my eyes glued on the sun. "I'm going to become the Hokage one day and then fix our village and our relations to the other major hidden villages." He was shocked at my answer. "Do you mind telling me what these so called problems are Minato?" I sighed turning my eyes away from the sun and looking right at him.

"Well for one remember how your teacher feared the Uchiha and seperated them from the villahe to keep it safe?" Sarutobi nodded his head. "Well that's a terrible plan, it may work short term but over time the Uchiha will become dissatisfied with their treatment and most likely stage a coup or something." Sarutobi shook his head. "That's impossible they're members of the village they are family."

"Then why aren't we treating them as such, we're literally seperating them from us and still sending them on missions that will cost some of them their lives. Over time this will latch on to their hearts, it's innevatable at this rate if it stays the same as it is." Sarutobi looked shocked and then started to stroke his goatee.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Well yeah actually. The hyuuga's caged bird seal has to go, as it literally turns others into slave, and now that there is one twin becoming head while the other becomes a brach member due to a few minutes of birth seoerating them the controversy will be huge."

Sarutobi sighed "Unfortunately this can't be changed as it is their clans tradition."

I scowled at him. "And if you didn't notice it's these traditions that stop us from advancing further as a village. When the first hokage and Madara Uchiha came up with the village system weren't there clans afraid of change as well. Change is needed, how is anyone supposed to devote themselves wholeheartedly in serving someone if they have no free will."

Sarutobi looked down clearly ashames at himself for letting such a thing to excist in the village. "The last major issue I can see in ghe village is the expectations in a ninjas wellbeing compared to completing a mission. Right now it's expected fir a ninja to sacrafice himself and his teamates to accomplish the goal, and while were still at war that is fine for now." I grabbed Sarutobi by the shoulder making his gaze return to me. "But afterwards that needs to change, teamates are the priority, you have to implant a single thought into every one of our ninjas hearts it's as important as the will of fire." Sarutobi looked at me seriously. "And what is that?"

"Those who fail their missions are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash." Sarutobi was dazed before he started to nod his head.

"I'll take that to heart Minato, and i'll work hard to carve these things into konoha."

I smiled before getting up and stretching a bit. "Thanks. Oh yeah before I go I heard about your students sounds like they are called the 3 Sannin now."

Sarutobi laughed smiling widely. "Haha yeah didn't think those three woild get sobfar exspecially Jiraiya that little pervert."

I smiled. "Hmm sounds like you two share a similair hobby or two?" Sarutobi blushed and stood up yelling at me. "I am not a pervert!" I laughed at him. "Never said you were did I? Why are you accused of that a lot?" Sarutobi's eyes popped out realising that I was messing with him.

"You little brat! this is what you get for messing with the hokage!" He grabbed my clone that I left and slapped it on the butt. The shadiw clone went poof turning into a cloud of white mist and Sarutobi was suprised at my display. "Who taught you that jutsu?" I looked at him and just tilted my head. "I made it myself moddling it after the clone jutsu why?"

Sarutobi stared at me in disbelief before shaking his head. "No reason it's just very impressive that you can do that at your age."

I changed my mind and sat back down with Sarutobi and we continued to chat far into the night. "And Tsunade is amazing at medical ninjutsu a damn good prodigy if I say so myself."

"Yeah when I heard about her I thought that every team should have a medical ninja on them, it would certainly save a lot of lives." Sarutobi smiled at that as we watched the stars. "Hey Minato how old are you?" "Three years old, actaully today is my birthday." Sarutobi sat up. "What today os your birthday? also three I forgot I was talking to a kid no offence."

"None taken I just matured faster because I don't have parents so most of my time is spent either reading, training, or gardening."

"You lile gardening?" I got excoted suddenly and started talking louder. "Yeah I do, it relaxing and working in the field is a nice exercise, plus i've learned how to cook thanks to it.

Sarutobi laughed out loud "Haha maybe you should be a farmer instead of the Hokage eh brat."

I laughed with him. "Nah with the amount of shadow clones I can create paperwork will be a breeze so I could probably die both if I wanted to."

Sarutobi stopped laughing and started to have a breakdown mumbling about mountains of never ending paperwork.

And like that my first meeting with the third hokage ended.

The next morning I woke up and did a little stretch before making breakfast for myself. As I was eating I thought about the future and how I was going to have to fight in the 3rd great ninja war. I didn't want to kill so many people again but I knew one thing and that is that I will protect both Rin and Obito from danger. Their pain is what brought forward the 4th great shinobi war and if I could protect them I could stop that. And after my talk last night kakashi's father should be able to avoid killing himself, making Kakashi a much happier person.

After breakfast I went to my room to pick up the black book to see what tge 4th step was. The 4th step was just like the 3rd as it involved me flushing out impurities inside of my muscles and organs. It stated that my physical enerhy had to be insanely high to pass this stage so for now i'll be putting training this skill on a hiatus until i'm ready. Instead of that today I will finally start to practice using lightning and wind jutsus.

The firat one I started out with was wind using the wind style breeze kick jutsu I found in the clan library. The jutsus focus is to concentrate wind natured chakra on your legs and using the kick to push the enemy away. I succeeded on my first try because it was similair to dragon scale. I trained with it more to the point where I even created a varient form where instead of an extra push it turned my leg more into a sharp blade. The jutsu can be used on my other body parts but then again it's just a beginers technuiqe.

For my lightning style I chose to practice on my lightning style lightning bullet jutsu as it was easier. At first my bullets were a bit small but soon enough they got quiker and deadlier. I even experimented to see if the lightning jutsu could be performed with dragon scale as well. Turns out I was correct but it's a bit straining on my body for now so i'll also have to wait to train it.

And well I just kept at it for the next two years always breaking my limits every day. The only cool things that happened is that the second great shinobi war ended and the hokage started to change punlic opionen on mission policies. He's been trying to change more but he's just terrible at politics.

Oh and last year I started to develop the rasengan. Well I actually finsihed it in a few days because my chakra control is ridiculous at this point in time but I have started making it's lightning styled deviant. So far I've added a current to the Rasengan fir the electricity follow and once it hits its target the chakra discharges. The power isn't that much greater but i'll find uses to it sooner or later.

A few weeks ago I turned 5 years old making me old enough to attend the academey. Today will actually be my first day at the academey and i'm happy to finally have some more human interaction in my life.

I stood looking in the mirror seeing a well built boy with long spiky blond hair. I now wear black pants with standard blue sandals. My hoodie is mostly white minus the black hood and top section around my shoulders. "Well I look good enough better get going soon or i'll be late on the first day."

So I rushed to the academy and I arrived right before it started. I noticed a few people in my class. Mikoto Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Yoshino Nara. Fugaku Sasuke and Shikaku Naru were also present int he room followed by the other clan hiers. I smiled at the sight and sat down on the seat closest to the window near the back. Everyone else in the class tried to sit closer to the front of the class resulting jn me being alone in the back.

When the teacher came in he made the entire class go silent. He was some normal looking chunin who was wearing shades, he looked decently strong and by looking at how his body was built I could see that he specialized in ranged weapons. I soon lost interest and looked outside the window until I was called out.

"And it looks like we have one student in the back who came to slack off. If you want to go somewhere else I suggest you go somewhere else punk." I sighed turning my head to loom at the teacher while the class left. Some girls stopped and blushed when they saw my face but I ignored that. "Sensei one of the first lessons of being a shinobi is not letting anyone behind you, and second i'm just waiting for you to call us out so we can listen to the Hokages speech, so I was being polite by staying quite for you."

The entire class quited down as the sensei cleared his throat by coughing a bit. "That may be so but young man I suggest you stop dyeing your hair it can cause yoir hair to fall out."

Wait are you telling me this was just because I was blond? The fuck, why are blonds seen as trouble makers? Fuck you Japanese people always doing this kind of shit! "Sorry to say sensei but i'm a natural blonde so I take a bit of offence for you assuming that were all trouble makers." I could feel my eye start to twitch as the blood rushed to my head.

The sensei just nodded and decided it would be best if he just stopped talking to me in general.

After half an hour past by we walked to the roof where the Hokage gave us a speech about the will of fire. Once it was finished we were sent back to our class so we could finish the day doing introductions. They went like this.

"Hello i'm Shikaku Nara I like sleeping in and shogi I hat working cause it's a pain."

"Yo i'm Tsume Inuzuka, i'm an alpha and i'll become a badass kunoichi. I'm looking for a strong male!"

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha it's a pleasue. I want to be strong and protect the ones I love."

"I'm Hiashi Hyuuga future clan leader to the hyuuga. My twin brother is in the class over. I want to be the strongest."

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha if your weak don't talk to me. And if you think your strong i'll prove you wrong by bearing you into the ground where you belong."

There were a few others but I kinda zoned out after hearing how stupid Fugaku's challenge was.

Finally it was my turn to introduce myself to the class.

"I'm Namikaze Minato you may call me Minato. My goal is to become the hokage and change a few things in the village. The first one is moving the Uchiha back into the village and the second is to get rid of the caged bird seal. Other than that I like training and gardening. I'll take up Fugaku's sparring request that's it nice to meet you all." I smiled and sat down in my chair.

The class started to give me weird stares namely Hiashi, Fugaku and Mikoto. all for different reasons Hiashi for mentioning his clans slave seal, Fugaku for accepting hia challenge, and Mikoto for claiming to move her clan back into Konoha. Class eventually came to an end but no one ended up going home as they all stayed behind to watch me and Fugaku's duel.

"So how do you want to do this should we use taijutsu only or go all out?"

Fugaku sneered at me his face glowing in anticapation. "You can go all out I doubt you could actually hurt me looking at how girly your face looks." A few students laughed as did I which confused Fugaku. "Yeah thanks its not often that you get to see a gorrilla being kind is it." Fugaku got extremely pissed at that comment as the peanut gallery just started to laugh even more. "You bastard your dead! Fire style fire ball jutsu!"

He unleashed a large fire ball sending it my way. I dodged it and just stared at him wiping the smile off of my face. I could here the kids aweing in reverence to the jutsu whispering 'Woah he can already use a C rank jutsu' and all that. I ignored them and looked at Fugaku. "What the heck no haijime? I know were ninja and all so sneak attacks are legit but di you have no pride? Your the one who proposed the dual and you have the audacity to pull that crap."

He blushed a bit before shaking his head and reasuring himself that what he did was fair. I sighed at the sight. 'Lets end this already.' "Hey i'm going to attack you."

I created a shadow clone and rushed at him while constantly switching with the clone. He lunged at me screaming "This ines the real one!" I caught his fist while my shadiw clone put a kunai to his neck. "Actually were both real so sorry but looks like you lose this one." I undid my clone and let go off his fist as he plopped his butt on the ground from losing his balance.

I turned and looked at my fellow classmates smiling at them. "Well I have to go home now see you all tomorrow."

And I left finishing my first day at the academy.

 **[And that's it hope you liked it. Thanks for reading chapter one.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The tomato and the gardner.**

The academy was boring just like real school bit it was mandatory. The only aspect I enjoyed was socialising with a few other students. I became friends with Mikoto chan, Shikaku, Hiashi, and his twin brother Hizashi. Fugaku was still a stuck up prick but for some reason he trys to start fights with me all of the time.

My relations with Mikoto is a lot better than the others, apparently she warmed up to me when I made my declarations during my introduction. Now her and I are good friends and are often training together or chatting at lunch. Apparently some fellow classmates decided that we were a bit too close so they called us out in class.

"Hey Minato are you and Mikoto a couple?" Another boy pitched in.

"Yeah you totally look like one to me."

The class kept discussing it with eachother trying to top the previous persons comment. I looked to the side to see Mikoto a little flusturred but at the same time a little annoyed at the rumors. So I did what any man should do, I stood up and grabbed the classes attention.

"Even though I find Mikoto to be a beautifull girl I do not hold those kind of feelings for her. Were like what 5 years old, right now I just want to be friends i'll think about love when i'm older, so I would appreciate if you would just stop your little drama show now." The kids quited down while some boys looked relieved at knowing that we weren't an item. When I sat back down Mikoto thanked me and I told her no problem.

'Seriously we're children, Love shouldn't even be a topic until we're older.'

Another 2 months passed and the academy life stayed the same. My training at home is a different story alltogother though. Through training my bloodline has finally broken into the 30% region, and a new part of my bloodline has been awakened.

 _Sealed Realm. (Allows host to seal any being inside of them without harming them. The enviroment inside of the seal can be turned into anything you desire.)_

What does this mean for me? Well nothing at all. I have no use for it now so I'm basically ignoring it, the real suprose to the bonus is that it might mean that there are other secrets my bloodline is hiding from me. I've also become a lot stronger thanks to the gravity seals but i'm still nowhere near the muscle impurity stage so I have to keep training.

I spent the night meditating like always but for some reason I had the urge to open my black book. So I trusted my insticts and grabbed the book, it lit up and started to gravitate somewhere. I followed the book to a single floor board and found that it could be moved. Inside of the new hole in my floor layed two masks, one that looked like the grim reaoer and another that looked like a dragon. The book absorbed the dragon mask while I picked up the reaper mask. If I remembered correctly this mask could be used to summon the grim reaper without him stealing your soul.

I pocketed the mask in a sealing scroll I had and put the floorboard back into place. 'Man I wonder why japanese people love hiding all of their things everywhere.' You might think my thinking is racist against japanese people, but it's all based off of my friend Souma and the crap that I keep finding here so give me a break please.

The next day at the academy we were introduce to a new transfer student named Kushina Uzumaki.

She had bright red hair that resembled the color of a rose and she had nice dark blue eyes which complimented her hair.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina and i'm going to be Hokage you know!"

Everyone in the class started laughing at her except Mikoto and I. She got pissed at their laughter and I guess she was embarresed. It took awhile for the sensei to quite down the class before he started up our lessons. The day continued boringly as always and I was about to leave after class but I stopped myself after seeing a few kids starting to bulky Kushina.

"Hey hey your hair looks like a tomatoe."

"Yeah tomatoes are gross I hate them."

"Your hair is so gross Tomatoe!"

She started to ball her fists and said.

"I also hate tomatoes you know."

They started to pull on her hair and that's when she went berserk and started to attack them. She tackled the one boy onto the ground and started to punch him. She stopped a bit after getting up and looking at me, while she was on the verge to cry she glared at me a snarled. "what?" angrily at me.

I just looked back at her eyes and opened my mouth. "My name is Namikaze Minato I also want to become hokage. Tomatoes are actually pretty good if you eat them right and I think your red hair is actually really beautifull like a rose."

She had a suprised look on her face before she shook her head and looked back at me cautiously.

"You're a liar tomatoes are gross and my hair is ugly, you wouldn't understand how I feel at all!" I didn't get the chance to reply as she ran out of the classroom crying. That pissed me off so I rushed home that night and harvested my tomatoes from my garden.

'I'll show you little girl, No one can hate this dish, you'll like it and you will apologize to the tomatoe gods.' I finished making my tomatoe dish and stored it inside of my fridge before going to my bathroom and changimg a few things. The rest of the night I went into a training trance anticapating the look on Kushina's face when I suprise her.

The next day at the academy I walked into class late, and when the teacher saw me he dropped his piece of chalk on the ground. "Minato what did you do!!" I turned to look at the sensei. "Backing up a personal opionen." I turned around and walked over to the wide eyed Kushina who was gawking at my new look.

"Hello Kushina I brought you the meal I promised yesterday." I whipped out a sealing scroll and out came a hot and ready pizza. "I don't care about that, Why did you dye your hair red now it's as ugly as mine you know!" Kushina yelled at me.

I tilted my head at her and sighed. "Wow thanks for the confidence booster there. I thought I looked pretty good with red hair but your right it's not as pretty as yours but it's fine. Now quickly eat this before it gets cold." Her mind stopped for a good moment before she picked up a slice and put it in her mouth while she was in a dazed state. That didn't last long though as her little eyes started to twinkle as she got up and screamed. " Oh Kami this is so good you know! What is this?"

I smiled at her comment as I crossed my arms and looked at her proudly.

"It's called pizza and the sauce that you're tasting is made out of tomatoes so who's the liar now." She blushed at that comment while I just laughed and returned to my seat and waited for class to continue.

After that Kushina seemed to start liking her hair and pizza, and soon became friends with both Mikoto and me. Mikoto and Kushina became best friends and she made a habbit of involving us with her many pranks. It was nice playing with the tomboy Kushina, but it honestly scares me when she gets angry. Remember i'm a vetran who has fought in wars and here I am literally trembling under a little girls fury.

a few months passed and my hair grew out to the point where the blonde hair was the same length it was before I dyed it, so I got a hair cut making my a full blonde again. Kushina was sad stating that she wouldn't be able to see my hair on fire anymore. She seemed a bit upset lately for another reason but she woudn't tell me I only found out later because I was called to meet Uzumaki Mito.

"Umm hello nice to meet you my name is Namikaze Minato it's a pleasure."

The old woman standing in front of me smiled a little. "I know who you are Minato kun little Kushina has told me all about you and something called pizza."

I gave her a akward smile before I pulled out a personal sealing scroll and poofed out a slice of pizza. "Ooh this is pretty good!" She complemented the dish before giving me a look. "I didn't know you had an interest in sealing?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah it's a hobby because I find it fun, for some reason i'm good at it so I practice it often." She smiled at me patting my head. "Well that's good to hear Kushina is actualky training Fuinjutsu as well maybe you can learn a thing or two from eachother."

I nodded at her proposal.

"Anyways Minato I have a few things to discuss about Kushina with you, and knowing that your friends with her and young Sarutobi claims that I can trust you I will divulge a S rank secret with you."

I listened to her talk about the nine tails and how they were planning to seal it inside of Kushina and how she was scared.

"So I want you to comfort and protect Kushina is that alright with you?"

I grit my teeth and dug my fingernails into my hands. I knew this was going to happen but seeing a character vs seeing a close friend go through so much pain are two different things.

"No it's not." I said that with anger in my voice and Mito looked down depressed after hearing my answer.

"Very well I gue.." I cut her off. "It's not fair to put her through that much pain, and what's with this kyuubi enslavement buisness does that mean that you are locking up someone against their will for simply exsisting?" Mito looked suprise at my statement before giving me a sad smile. "Unfortunately it has to be done, the kyuubi is a being filled with hate and only a Uzumaki has enough power to hold it inside of them."

"Bullshit! Anger is bred it doesn't just exsist and from what i've read the kyuubi has been used as a weapon countless times before and is now locked up, how isn't he supposed to be angry? Now your locking him up again into Kushina, how is a nice girl like her supposed to handle that amount of hate?"

"I'm sorry Minato this is the only way we can't change this decision." I was angry but I remembered something abiut my bloodline so I forced myself to calm down. "Fine but were doing this my way get the hokage to come here with Kushina." She looked at me strangly before she looked over to the closet door. I followed her eyes only to see a weeping Kushina, she ran up to me and started crying in my arms.

After half an hour Sarutobi showed up inside of the room looking at me with a confuaed look. "What do you want ti do Minato?" I looked at him holding Kushina in my arms. "Do you know the reaper death seal and the eight trigrams seal?"

Sarutobi gasped at me "No the reaper death seal will" I got impatient. "Yes or no?!" Sarutobi paused and straightened his face. "Yes." I nodded and pulled out a storage seal pulling out the reaper mask from it and handing it to Sarutobi. "This mask is a heirloom it will allow the user to use the reaper once without it taking your soul. I need you to perfrorm the seal on the kyuubi and seperate it's yin and yang versions of it and seal them seperately in both myself and Kushina using the eight trigrams seal."

Sarutobi's eyes went wide and he started shouting at me. "Minati we can't uf we do you'll die your not an Uzumaki!" I looked back at Sarutobi amd calmly replied to him. "Uzumaki ir not i'm doing this, and just so you know i'm more worried about Kushina and Mito san." It turned my head to Kushina. "Are you prepared to accept this kind of responsibility Kushina?" She looked up at me and wiped away her snot and tears. "sniff yeah i'm ready you know. I'm just going to miss Mito."

Mito smiled a bit and grabbed both if us and embraced us in the form of a hug.

"It's okay Kushina, Minato i'm old now i've lived long enough i'm ready to take a rest and go see my husband." Kushina started to wimper again and I just stayed in the old womans arms. 'I know the feeling, death will eventually come she looks like she has accepted it and is now ready.'

After things calmed down the ritual started as Sarutobi perfirmed the seals and marked both Kushina and me with the eight trigrams seal. It was succesfull and soon after Mito passed away. The next few days after that were a blur between Mito's funeral to having discussions with the council about the two jinjuriki for the kyuubi.

Obviousley the council feared us and hated the fact that I was involved. Soon the meeting turned into a heated debate about security matters and in the end they decided that Kushina and a Anbu would move into my house. Kushina was happy that we would be living together which I was curious about so I asked her.

"Hey why are you so excited about moving in with me?" She blushed a bit before getting worked up. "Wh-what i'm not happy I just can't wait to eat all of your food." She stomped off ahead of me as I sighed to myself. 'I seriously don't get japanese people.' Later that night after dinner I recieved a message from the hokage informing me that tomorrow the Anbu member would be moving in with along with their child as a heads up.

'Seriously what is wrong with these people? You might as well install a playground out back while your at it.'

I went to my room and sat down on my bed sitting in the lotus position I went into my mindscape. Infront of me there was a cage inside of a sewer and what greeted me was the kyuubi.

 **"Oh if it isn't the brat who chose to split me into two what do you want?"**

I could feel his bloodlust but I didn't shudder at it as I have felt worse.

"Nothing much I just wanted to chat and tell you about my plans involving you."

He started to laugh before he swatted the cage. **"I don't want to chat to a brat like you, i'd rather boil you into a soup and use your leftover skin as a salad!"**

"You have weird taste who would even want to eat something like that? I mean sure I get you want to kill and torture me but come on why would you want to eat something that is obviously gross?"

The kyuibi got pissed and started bashing his tails into the cage.

 **"Shut up Kit!"**

I laughed a little. "Whatever, anyways my name is Namikaze Minato what is yours?"

The kyuubi looked at me strangely.

 **"I don't care who you are and why don't you use kyuubi?"** "No way i'm calling you that. I adress others by using their names so what is yours?" The kyuubi got pissed again.

 **"Not telling you!"** I sighed and looked at him.

"Fine fine whatever i'll call you

Pervy Foxy and adress you as such when others ask me about you."

 **"You wouldn't!"** He said getting up with a bit of worry on his face.

"Normally your right but I don't know your real name so this is my only alternative."

 **"No please don't my street credit will go down among the other tailed beast if you did that!"** "okay so whats your name then?"he gritted his teeth.

 **"Damn you brat! It's Kurama alright."** I smiled. "Kurama that's a nice name it fits you well." Kurama nodded his head in approval. " **Damn straight it does brat!"** "Anyways What I wanted to tell you Kurama is that this will be the last time you'll ever be sealed inside if someone."

He gave me a suprised look.

 **"What are you saying Kit are you planning to kill yourself to get rid of me?"** "What noo!" I shook my head quickly. "Nothing like that what i'm saying is that once i'm an old man i'll release you and place a different seal on you that will prevent you from being sealed again."

 **"There's a seal like that! And why!?"**

" Nah there isn't but i'll make one, and i'm doing it because you obviously are a person too it's not fair to lock you up because you exsist. "

 **"Well that's a pleasent thought but what's stopping me from destroying your village after you let me go? Also won't you village disagree with your attempts, accept it your goal is impossible."**

I stopped smiling and stared down Kurama. "I don't care i'll change their minds and yours Kurama. If then hate you feel is so great i'll take it all from you."

Kurama smiled at me. **"Fine kit if you want to have a taste if my hate you can have all of it."** Kurama sent all of his hate into my person and the intense bloodlust and anger started to swell up around me. I just calmly watched it and gave a sad smile as I recognized the feelings he was feeling. The hate for your tormenter the helplessness and anger from being captured and the hope for revenge. I stood there soaking in his emotions as I heard him laughing.

 **"Haha to much for you brat, guess you overestimated yourself huh!"** He continued laughing until a small noise interupted him midway through.

"I've felt these before and it hurts alot but blood will do nothing to make it hurt any less." I started to walk towards Kurama and into his cage. "Your anger is justified, you hate how they see you as nothing but a monster summing your entire life up as one." Kurama roared at me and sent a punch at me. **"Shut up brat and die!"** I dodged to the right and started running up bis arm until I was infront of his eye.

"I don't give a damn what others think, I'll judge you myself so if you want to be recognized as something else other than a monster than shut up and do something about it!"

He stared back at me in shock and had a look if denial in his eyes.

"So from this day on you are no longer the Nine tails demon fox but Kurama the baddass Alpha, friend of Namikaze Minato future hokage!"

I grabbed the seal on my belly and undid the cage, and using my bloodline ability I changed the surrondings from a crappy sewer into a huge lush forest where the trees appeared to be taller than skyscrapers.

Kurama started to cry a bit which was out of character but he quickly recovered.

 **"Fine I guess i'll leave it to you then."** He fled into the forest and I smiled retreating back to the real world.

 _Welcome back host congradulations on befriending the yang Kyuubi._

 _Host will be rewarded in one of 3 ways._

 _1\. Unlock fire element_

 _2\. Boost to physical energy_

 _3\. ??? Summoning scroll._

'Well option 2 is out because I can earn it so it's between 1 and 3. Screw it 3 is good enough.'

"Option 3 please."

 _Host has chosen option 3._ _Generating random summoning scroll._

 _Host has been granted the Fox scroll._

 _Keep up the good work._

Next thing I knew a giant summoning scroll popped out onto my lap.

 **"Woah kit where did that scroll come from!!??"** "Oh hey Kurama i'm not sure exactly, random stuff like this just end up showing up here and there in this house."

 **"Seriously that's strange. Well why dont** **you open it up and see what it is?"**

I nodded my head and undid the scroll opening it wide so I could read it.

'Fox summoning scroll: Contracters have to be tricky and smart to be approved by our kind, if you aren't we'll hunt you down.'

"Well that sounds like something Kurama would say so it's probably legit."

 **"Haha what the hell Kit, you just had to pull this summoning scroll out, it's perfect for you."** 'Wow didn't expect him to be happy about this.' "You seem pleased?"

 **"Yeah an old kitsune there helped raise me, and I haven't seen her in decades so of course i'm happy, quick sighn it lets go!!"**

I smiled a bit before shouting "Alright!" I bit my finger and pressed blood on every other one putting it on the scroll then sighning my name before closing the scroll and storing it away.

"Reverse summoning jutsu!" And poof I was out of my house and now somewhere that looked like a forest. All around me were foxes, foxes and more foxes all ranging in different colors and sizes. They were suprised to see me suddenley appear out of no where.

"Hey a human how did it get here?"

"I don't know but should we eat him he looks tasty." Another fox chipped in.

"Hell yeah I haven't eaten anything today so I am starving."

I watched as the foxes chatted to eachother about how they were planning to cook me and what the best method would be to get the most taste out of me.

"Hry Kurama sorry about earlier turns out maybe I would taste good to your species." **"Haha that's right Kit so make sure you don't piss me off or I really will eat you."** "Noted" I just watched a bit more before getting bored. "So where is this mother of yours again?" **"She should be at her house just go down the street and turn left there will be a house that looks like a fox head that's where we'll find her."**

So I followed Kurama's direction while the other foxes chased me.

"Quick stop him he's headed to gran grans house." "No one disturbs gran gran!" "Kill the human!"

I couldn't help myself as I started to laugh. "Dude they called your mom gran gran, grandma would have been fine but gran gran hahahaha!" I could feel Kurama get angruer. **"Shut up Kit these brats just haven't been taught 'THAT' yet.** " I shivered a bit feeling the raw terror Kurama felt over what ever he was remembering.

I ran inside of the fox house and closed the door. 'Hey what do I call her by the way?' **'Just adress her as neesan, trust me i'm saving your skin.'** 'Alright.'

"Exscuse me is anyone home!?" Suddenley a black haired beauty appeared infront of me. She had large breasts and large fox ears on top of her head. She had 6 long black tails on her back and she was wearing a kimino.

"Ooh what do we have here a human? Dies that mean you sighned the scroll I thought that thing was destroyed oh well, do why are you here child?"

"Hello neesan my name is Namikaze Minato and I did sighn the contract. Kurama and I just stopped by to say hi for now so here we are." Her eyes lit up "Did you say Kurama is here with you!" She was a little to close to my face so I took a step back. "Yeah i'm one of his Jinjuriki's, we're friends and i'm working on a seal for him so that after I die and he is free he won't be captured again." She squeeled as she caught me in a hug and startrd to shake me around. "Oh isn't that just adorable of you!!" She continued to dote on us for a good hour before she settled down.

I started to make small talk with the kitsune so I could get along betrer with her. "So what do foxes around here normally do for fun?" "Oh you know we like to pull pranks on eachother the bigger it is the better!"

'Holy shit Kurama she has that same look fhat Kushina gets when she's planning something bad!' **'Yeah Kit a little advice don't let those two ever meet, i'm sure you can allready tell that only suffering awaits you if they do.'** I was snapoed back to reality when I heard Kitsune neesans next question.

"So who has the other half of Kurama in them?" 'Shit!' "Oh it's a girl named Uzumaki Kushina, she's a nice person but the other Kurama isn't friends with her yet so I doubt you'll meet her anytime soon." She sighed a bit "Is that so? that's too bad I bet she would love a few of my pranks." Sweat started to drip down the back of my neck. "I-is that so why would that be?" She smiled "Because the Uzumaki's always love a good prank!"

After that she made me promise to introduce them once Yin Kurama becomes friends with Kushina before I left. Once I got home I put my face on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

 **"Goodluck Kit your going to need it."**

The next morning I woke up to my alarm seal and started to get ready for the day. I quicky took a shower and put some white shorts on when I heard someone knock at the door. So I grabbed my blue tank top and threw it on before answering the door. "Hello you must be the Anbu who is incharge of us thanks for... coming."

Standing infront of me stood a Female Anbu woman wearing the eagle mask and standing next to her was Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mikoto not to be rude but why are you here?" She looked at me giving me the coldest look i've ever seen out of her.

"To live with you and Kushina ofcourse."

 **[And that it hope you liked it.Thanks for reading.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The cat and the fox.**

I paused for a second after hearing Mikoto's reply before I snapped into it.

"Oh well okay then, i'm guessing this is your mother than it's a pleasure to meet you please come in."

The Anbu mother and Mikoto both folowed me into the house where I led them to their rooms. "Mikoto you'll be taking the room on the left next to Kushina's while your mother can take the room to the right. My room is down the hall across from the restroom. Any questions?" Mikoto raised her hand up and I nodded at her. "Where is Kushina presently at the moment?" I responded to her giving her a curious look. "I don't know, probably still asleep, she doesn't seem to be the type of person to wake up early in the morning why?" She gave me a happy death smile and I felt my soul shiver a bit when she replied. "Oh no reason. I just wanted to know where I could find my bestie." She walked over to Kushina's room and slammed the door shut, soon screams could later be heard coming through the door.

I chose to ignore the screams for help as I hurried off to start training.

 **'Hey Kit why didn't you go and help the red kit?** ' 'Kurama are you crazy! They would have just teamed up on me if I did that, the way I see it girls can be scarier than any weapon or fight.'

 **'Pff whatever your just being a pussy.'** I got a bit irrated at that comment.

'Oh really so you're telling me you can stand up to Kitsune neesan if I tell her that you called her old?' An evil smile was painted on my face as I felt Kurama shiver at the thought.

 **'Fine kit I see your point, please din't do that I don't feel like getting neutered.'** So we agreed never to talk about it again.

Later at night when I got home from training all day I was welcomed home by both a smiling Kushina and Mikoto.

I felt a drop of sweat go down the back of my neck as fear started to kick in.

"He-hello, I really want to act ignorant over the fact that you two are angry so can you please atleast make it quick."

Their smiles grew wider as they both grabbed out rope from behind their backs and said "Sure!" in a cheery way.

The next thing I knew I was tied to a chair in a completely dark room with a lamp shining on my face. Mikoto started their little investigation.

"So Minato how does it feel to have two cute girls from your class live with you?" "Wow narcasstic much." I froze as I felt a kunai fly through my hair and heard it puncture the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry your both beautifull, and to answer your question nice maybe, I wouldn't know as i've lived by myself my entire life." Both of their faces turned sad for a bit befire Kushina kicked the table infront of me over while holding the lamp closer to my face.

"You're going to make pizza every week for us you know! Don't peek on us or yoir dead." For the next half an hoir they continued making demands from me until they felt satisfied and left the room.

 **'Holy shit Kit you're going to have it tough for awhile.'** I just gave him a sad smile as I tried to get out of the chair they tied me to. Once I got out I left the room only to end up getting grabbed by Mikoto's mom and dragged right back in.

"Hello Minato thank you for taking care of my daughter at the academy my name is Akira Uchiha but you can just call me mom." Her introduction seemed nice.

"Hello and no problem Mikoto is a really nice person but I don't think I should call you mom Akira san." Suddenly her smile was gone and her face grew vold as a death grip was placed on the top of my head. "Now now Minato you'll be calling me mom whether you like it or not understand?" "Y-yes." She dropped me back onto the ground before nodding her head and leaving. "Good!" She shut the door and left the room leaving me behind to break down. 'What the hell is wrong with these woman.'

Time proceeded forwards and a year passed along making us 6 years old. I continued my training and have finally reached the point where I can move about in gravity six times stronger than earths, while Kushina and Mikoto have enjoyed torturing me with their demands.

Now i'm no beta male the only thing is they aren't betas either. Kushina can be cute sometimes but she is a headstrong and roudy person, while Mikoto is a very strict girl so she likes to order us around. I do enjoy our time together though as it really distracts me from becoming too antisocial.

Today was like any other day for me as I was training extremeley hard trying to improve my physical energy but I was interupted by Kushina running onto the training ground crying.

She ran up to me and leapt into my arms bringing her head into my chest.

"Kushina what's wrong why are yoi crying?" She sniffled a few times before regaining her voice. "It's aunt Tsunade she's leaving the village!" I hugged her tighter to me. "Do you want me to stop her?" She looked up at me tears in her eyes. "I don't know she's in a lot of pain, i'm just sad that she is leaving." I brought my finger up to her eye wiping the tears she had and the pecked her head with a kiss. "Alright then I guess i'll fix that, I can't have you feeling sad now can I."

I broke away from Kushina and rushed to the village gate, sneaking by undetexted I left the village and ran down the road.

It took me a good 5 hours before I finally caught up to a 22 year old Tsunade holding a small 4 year old girl that should be shizune. I bolted infront of Tsunade and threw a kunai infront if her feet to stop her from walking.

"Hey brat what do you think your doing?"

I looked at her and noticed the misery and guilt she had in her eyes. "I could say the same to you Tsunade what are you doing right now." She glared at me and went to push me out of the way. "Move it brat I don't have time for games." I avoided her arm and jumped backwards once again infront of her.

"Oh so what do you have time for? Tell me because I can see the pain in your eyes, it better not be suicide." She got pissed at me and threw a punch, I avoided it by jumping up and climbing up her arm before I launched myself off flipping in the air and landing on the ground. "Shut up! You know nothing! Leave me alone!" She continued to throw wild punches at me which I continued to dodge but she started to speed up her attacks.

As I dodged I decided to get her to spill her feelings. "So explain it to me then!"

She launched a strong round house kick which hit me in the gut sending me into a tree, I picked myself up and walked infront of her again. "Well i'm waiting?"

"Fine if you want to know so bad, they're dead both of them!" I looked at her calmly as I watched her eyes. "Who?"

She got irrated at me and started screaming. "My little brother and Dan! They died all because of a my curse and their dream!" I shook my head. "What's this curse you speak of?"

She was glaring at me before she took a deeo breath and exhaled. "Whatever it has nothing to do with you." She grew calmer and I just smirked a bit.

"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't but that diesn't matter to me, i'm going to get you to tell me one way or another."

Tsunade just looked down at me. "Oh you are are you? and how are you going to do that?" I let a huge grin spread across my face at that. "Simple we'll have a little bet if I can take your strongest punch then you'll tell me everything and listen to what I have to say, if I lose well you can ask or tell me to do anything I don't care."

Tsunade obviously not thinking straight rolled up her sleaves and gave me a smile. "Alright sounds like a plan Gaki just don't feel to bad when I make you swear to never become a ninja."

I smiled at her with a mix of gentleness as I took my defensive stance.

"Alright fair enough, now come!"

She vanished from her previous place and reappeared infront of me sending a fist into my ribs. I focused all of my chakra using Dragon scale on the small part of my chest where her fist hit me.

I dug my feet into the ground as I was sent sliding backwards around 20 yards. I was still standing there panting as it took everything I had to stay up right as I cougghed out some blood. 'Haha holy shit can she hit hard.' I looked up at her shocked face before I started walking towards her.

"Alright a deal is a deal I wagered my future, and now that I won i'm going to change yours. So listen tell me what this curse is, your problems now, and we'll go from there."

"Fine Gaki, the curse is that anyone who wears this necklace other than me will die soon after." She held up a necklace with a blue crystal attatched to it. "My problem is that both my broyher and my lover have died because of it and their dream to become Hokage." She was getting angry. "It was dumb, they wanted to be the Hokage but all that did was kill them, becoming Hokage is a fools dream!"

I flashed over to her hitting her on the head with a kick sending her to the ground. She looked up at me suprised but that didn't stop me from sceaming.

"Don't ever look down on their dreams! I don't care if your sad that they're dead but there is nothing worse you can do then belittling the their dreams. So what now, are you just going to run away looking for pity from the ones who still care about you!" She was crying a bit befire she quitley answered me.

"I-I dont want their pity, they should jus.."

I cut her off there. "Good because i'm not giving you any, so get off your ass and follow me I have something to show you."

I grabbed Shizune and started running to the village near us. Tsunade followed me ofcourse and she was dumbstrucked at where I led her. "Why did you bring me here Gaki!?" I ignored her as I oroceeded to the hospital bed infront of us, there laid a pregnant woman who was ready for her baby to be delivered. Now you might be thinking how I knew about this pregnant woman but it's simple my shadow clones found out before hand.

"Listen Tsunade I need your help delivering this baby." She urked away clearly feeling faint from seeing all of the blood. "I slapped her in the face and held it so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Tsunade focus, I need you to deliver this baby, don't focus on the blood keep your mind focused on a happy mother holding her baby!" She was mumbling some things I couldn't understand before she started to do her job. An hour passed and a small baby firl was wrapped up in her mothers arms, they were both asleep.

I looked over to Tsunade who was staring at the peacefull scene. "Do see now along with death there is life, the blood on your hands can range from someone dying to a child being born." Sje looked down at her hands which stopped shaking like before. "Remember the pain, but also remember the joys as you need to continue to pursue what it is you can do for the future."

"I am going to become Hokage one day and change the entire ninja world!"

She looked at me with shock as tears started to fill her eyes. "And I promise that I won't die before I achieve my dreams." I walked over to her taking her necklace and putting it around my neck.

"This will be proof of my promise."

She started to cry and then she grabbed me and held me tight. "Ple-please don't you'll die, the curse." I smiled at her pushing her away a bit. "Well if your so worried why don't you get stonger to protect me too?" She started crying harder after that and proceeded ti squeeze the life out of me.

We returned to the village later that night, reporting to the hokage. Sarutobi gave me a look before letting out a huge sigh.

"I don't know why or how you get yourself into these things Minato but you always suprise me." I chuckled a bit and Tsunade gave me a curious glance.

"That's right Gaki how did you know I was leaving today, I didn't tell the village."

It was my turn to sigh a bit and I looked at the two if them. "Honestly it's thanks to Kushina that my life is so chaotic."

Sarutobi started to laugh as Tsunade staeted to tease me. "Aww so Minato here is together with my goddaughter how cute, you better not betray her."

I gave a wry smile as Sarutobi started telling her about how I became a jinjuriki for Kushina, which earned me mad respect from Tsunade.

"Didn't know you were that devoted Minato, how are you holding up?"

I smiled at them and decided to tell them the truth. "Ahh i'm good I made friends with him and now we just talk every now and then." Sarutobi shot out of his chair screaming "What!!?" at the same time Tsunade did. "What do you mean your friends with the kyuubi!? Do you know how dangerous it is!?"

I looked over at Sarutobi clearly illustrating on my face that he looked retarded. "You realise that you're basically the pot calling the kettle black right? Also he has a name, which I can't tell you yet. Anyways the main point is that I got rid if his hatred and now we're friends."

Sarutobi opened his mouth looking for words to say to me before he quit and sat back down into his chair looking like he got ten years older. "So is Kushina friends with her half too?" I shook my head at them. "No I don't think so, I haven't tried helping her because this is something she has to do on her own." Sarutobi nodded and Tsunade just looked at me with even more curiousity.

"So where do you live Minato?" I just turned and looked at Tsunade confused at the question. Before I could answer Sarutobi took the honor to inform her about my house and my roomates.

She smirked at me and said "Interesting."

before she left the room.

After talking to Sarutobi for a little bit longer I went home to comfort Kushina.

"So did you do it?" I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Yeah Tsunade isn't leaving the village anymore." She smiled before she started bouncing around the floor. "Yeaaaaah!" I smiled at her as I went to the kitchen and started to cook tonights dinner.

In the middle of cooling I heard the doorbell ring following Kushina yelling "I'll get it. A few minutes later Tsunade and a small Shizune entered the room with Kushina trailing behind them.

"Hey Minato from today onwards i'm living here to watch over Kushina and Shizune got it?" I gawked at her but before I could deny her Kushina jumped in. "Yeah that's totally alright with us, right Mikoto?" Mikoto and her mother walked into the room and started to give me cold smiles. "Yes Kushina that sounds lovely, it's a pleasure to have you Senju hime."

Tsunade laughed. "Oh please call me Tsunade." They started chatting about the house and such. I decided to listen in a bit to what Kushina was saying.

"Yeah and you can make Minato do all of the cleaning and cooking, he makes all these great foods and stuff!"

"So he's basically your slave?"

Kushina gave a fox like smile to Tsunade.

"No no Tsunade, he's OUR slave!"

they all started to make evil laugjs back there as sweat dripped behind my neck.

'Fuck my life!!!!!!!!!!!!'

 **[And that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Also if you can tell the timeline is a bit messed up but it's supposed to be.]**

 **[Thanks for reading.]**


End file.
